Oneesan
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Las dos saben de una y otra manera la responsabilidad que ese honorífico familiar implica. Aunque pensándolo bien, una de ellas no tanto. -【Aika S., Miu A.】 Maika S. -


**.**

 _What up invaders? Cronos here. Today I did a story about my favourite charater, yes you guessed, **Aika Sakuranomiya.** Why? Bueno, realmente casi no hay publicaciones de este anime/manga. Me gusta la pareja de Dino y Maika, sí, pero quise aportar algo a este pequeño fandom sobre al que a mi parecer es el personaje femenino más bonito en Blend S. Ya sabes de quien hablo. Además, también quise variar un poco de personajes. _

**_N/A:_** _"_ _Blend S" no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores y diseñadores._

* * *

— _Basta._ _—_ _decía con voz entrecortada, arqueando un poco su espalda por el placer que estaba sintiendo._ _—_ _Ya… detente, por favor._ _—_ _gimió la mayor de las hermanas Sakuranomiya a medida que se ruborizaba. Más que una orden, se escuchó como una súplica._

— _¿No te gusta lo que hago contigo? No te preocupes, sé hacer muchas otras cosas. Me encanta tu voz, Aika; me encanta cuando usas ese tono sumiso conmigo. Muéstrame qué otros sonidos sabes hacer._ _—_ _dijo la Oneesan del CAFÉ STILE._

 _Ambas fueron recostándose en el sofá de la sala común, Amano encima de Aika. La pelirroja no despegaba sus ojos de ella; era tan hermosa e inocente. Le parecía adorable cuando veía ese tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no tenía que preocuparse por abusar de una menor de edad, porque Sakuranomiya ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha._

 _La pelinegro trató de zafarse del agarre de Miu sobre sus muñecas, acción que fue en vano debido a la resistencia de la escritora. Finalmente, Onnesan se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de los de su compañera, podía sentir su respiración, su delicioso aroma a uva._

— _Por favor, mi hermana podría entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento._ _—_ _volteó su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para evitar tener contacto con la boca de la chica._

— _No te preocupes por Maika, llegará hasta tarde de trabajar. Además, ella tiene al gerente._ _—_ _sonrió provocativamente._

— _No lo digo por eso._ _—_ _jadeó con exquisitez al sentir la lengua de Miu pasar por su cuello._ _—_ _Esto no puede seguir ¿Qué diría mi familia si se entera?_ _—_ _los ojitos de Aika decayeron notoriamente, apagando ese brillo y aura que desprendía de su ente._

— _¿Y qué si tu familia no está de acuerdo? A ti te encanta esto. Espera… es porque soy una chica ¿No es así?_

—… … … … … — _calló, mirándola fijamente._

— _Aika._ _—_ _cantó su nombre con la ayuda del viento, logrando que la nombrada se estremeciera al ver los labios ajenos moverse tras pronunciar su nombre._ _—_ _¿Esto es una tortura para ti?_

— _La peor de todas._ _—_ _masculló._

— _Lo lamento, no quiero que sea de este modo._ _—_ _sonrió con ternura, acariciando el largo y hermoso cabello negro de su compañera._

 _En esos momentos se fue acercando lentamente hasta sus labios sin ser detenida, rozó un par de veces los suyos con los de ella hasta que lentamente y con algo de osadía, la besó con intensidad, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Aika. Ambas cerraron los ojos, dejado que el hilo de saliva se deshiciera al separarse un poco._

 _A medida que continuaban con lo suyo, sin percatarse, la puerta corredera de la imponente casa de los Sakuranomiya que conectaba a la sala común se abrió sin emitir ruido alguno; la tierna jovencita entró sin sospecha alguna._

— _Oneesan, Ohayō. He regresado, Manējā-san nos dejó salir temprano este día ya que… … … ¡¿Heee?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!_ — _Maika gritó horrorizada al ver a su familiar en la situación en la que se encontraba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos quedando en blanco mientras que su cuerpo se fue desintegrando como si fuese polvo llevado por el viento. Al verla, ambas chicas se levantaron del sofá rápidamente asustadas por la acción inoportuna_

— _¡Maika! ¡No es lo que realmente parece!_ — _decía la pelinegro con nerviosismo, cubriendo su boca con las mangas de su Yukata._

— _Mi-mi-mi- Miu-san [¿?] ¿Realmente eres tú?_ — _tartamudeó sonrojada, a medida que sus ojos desaparecían y temblaba como gelatina por tiempos definidos._

— _¡_ _Maika-chan! Déjame explicarte por favor._ — _pidió Oneesan._

 _Tras no poder digerir lo que estaba observando, Maika se tomó del vientre y sin previo aviso, volvió el estómago por la impresión de la escena, haciendo que su hermana mayor y su compañera de trabajo quedaran en shock._

—No, me he salido completamente de contexto. Esto ya es demasiado personal. —musitó Miu, haciendo bolita las últimas dos hojas de papel en las que había dibujado y escrito la parte final. —Además, la hermana de Maika se ve muy tranquila y… escribir algo como esto sin su consentimiento es una falta de respeto para ambas. —se decía a sí misma mientras miraba hacia la nada, recargando su mejilla en su palma. —En verdad quería hacer esta historia Yuri, pero dadas las circunstancias tendré que encontrar otras musas. Además, ya me basé en Maika y el gerente para una obra, necesito ideas frescas y originales.

—Amano, el pedido de la mesa 7 está listo ¿Crees que puedas entregarlo? —dijo Akizuki, logrando que la pelirroja saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto que sí, gracias por prepararlo. —sonrió, llevándose el Parfait, dejando sus escritos y dibujos sobre el mostrador.

—… _! Jmmmm… me pregunto qué…_ —pensó el cocinero, rascándose un poco el cabello sin poder contener la curiosidad de lo que su autora favorita había escrito y dibujado.

Estiró un poco sus brazos, observando cuidadosamente que nadie lo fuera a pillar. Lentamente caminó hacia el mostrador, volteando a todos lados, demostraba no tener interés a sus alrededores, aburrimiento, indiferencia; Hinata, Maika, Mafuyu… todas parecían ocupadas atendiendo a los comensales. Sin poder evitar más sus ansias, tomó las hojas y las desdobló para poder contemplar lo que estaba escrito y dibujado. Tras algunos segundos, Kōyō dejó caer los papeles en la mesa debido a la impresión, su cuerpo entero se tornó de color blanco, quedando petrificado como una estatua.

—Akizuki-san ¿Le entregaste el pedido a Miu-san? —cuestionó Dino, acercándosele. El cocinero no contestó. —Akizuki…-san [¿?] Huju… —le picó delicadamente una costilla con su dedo índice.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! Se supone que debemos estar atendiendo a los comensales. —le regañó de forma extraña al salir de su trance.

—Eso mismo te digo a ti ¿Qué estás haciendo en el mostrador, Akizuki-san? Deberías estar en la cocina. —sonrió tímidamente el gerente, rascándose la cabeza ante la sarcástica orden.

—¡¿Yo?! N-n-no estoy haciendo nada… bueno, no importa… olvídalo… me regreso a la cocina de inmediato. —contestó con un poco de molestia sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas debido al incómodo escrito y dibujos que había visto; detestaba cuando se sentía de ese modo debido a algunas publicaciones Yuri.

— _Jmmmm… pocas veces actúa de esa manera… me pregunto qué le habrá pasado._ —pensó Dino, tomándose del mentón. Al voltearse se topó con las hojas que Kōyō había desdoblado. —¿Mmm? ¿Y esto? —las tomó, empezando a observarlas.

 **.::...::...::...::...::.**

Después de haber terminado de atender a los pocos comensales y limpiar perfectamente el lugar, las chicas se acercaron al mostrador para recobrar un poco el aliento.

—Lo hemos hecho muy bien. —sonrió Kaho.

—Sí, ha estado perfecto. —sonrió también Maika con dulzura mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—¿Saben? Es difícil mantener mi papel cuando los comensales llevan sus juegos de vídeo portátiles al establecimiento. Espero algún día poder superar eso.

—Kaho-san, debes ser más profesional en ese aspecto. —comentó Mafuyu sin expresión alguna.

—¡Ma-ma-manējā-san! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con mi historia Yuri?! —le preguntó Miu ruborizada.

Las jóvenes prestaron atención a Dino, el cual mantenía su frente pegada al mostrador, alrededor de su cabeza había un pequeño charco de sangre y a sus alrededores se mantenía un aura de color morada como si de fuego se tratase.

—¿Manējā-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? —habló Maika con preocupación.

—Nunca debiste dejar ese escrito sin terminar en la mesa del mostrador. —habló Mafuyu con aburrimiento sin despegar la vista del gerente.

—Jejejeje… no pensé que fuera a leerla. —sonrió apenada la pelirroja mientras se sobaba la nuca.

En esos instantes, una enorme hemorragia nasal hizo que Dino se elevara por los aires y saliera disparado hacia afuera del restaurante mientras gritaba de manera aguda.


End file.
